


speeding though red lights into paradise

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve and Bucky do the Chapstick Challege, YouTube
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapstick Challege – Thử thách son môi là một “trào lưu” mới cho các bạn trẻ yêu đương tha hồ “cháo lưỡi” bằng cách quay clip rồi đăng lên youtube: trong đó người A sẽ bịt mắt còn người B sẽ bôi son và người A phải đoán vị của cây son…bằng cách nào đó.</p>
<p>(Hay, Steve và Bucky thực hiện thử thách son môi.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	speeding though red lights into paradise

 

***

" _Không_ ," Steve làm ra bộ mặt Captain America thật nghiêm túc. "Không là không, anh mà còn lằng nhằng nữa là chúng ta buộc phải cạch mặt nhau thôi bồ tèo."

" _Coiiii_ nào, đừng có cáu kỉnh thế chứ ông già, chỉ là quay một cái clip theo trào lưu thôi mà!" Tony vẫn kiên trì không chịu buông tha, dai dẳng thuyết phục một Steve "anh nhìn mặt tôi có hứng thú không" Rogers thực hiện Chapstick Challege. "Giáng sinh đã tới mông rồi đó, một món quà nhỏ cho mọi người thì sao. Hai thành viên của Avengers thực hiện thử thách son môi, **BÙM** , đảm bảo lượt xem và người theo dõi kênh Youtube của chúng ta sẽ tăng đến cả tỉ, mà nhé, quan trọng nhất, đó sẽ là một thông điệp dễ thương cho những bạn trẻ vẫn đang e dè với việc công khai bản thân ngoài kia, anh nghĩ xem."

"Tôi không nghĩ Bucky sẽ hứng thú đâu, tôi đã nói rồi," Steve vẫn khăng khăng chối. Anh cảm thấy việc công khai tình cảm chốn công cộng không thôi đã là quá quắt lắm rồi, đằng này lại còn thu hình và đưa lên một trang web có khả năng phát tán toàn cầu. Cả triệu người nhìn vào anh và Bucky khóa môi ư? Còn lâu!

"Thế nhỡ Bucky hứng thú thì sao?" Tony hỏi. Rồi dần dần, trên mặt gã vẽ lên một nụ cười gian. Rất gian. Gian chưa từng thấy. Như thể cuối cùng gã cũng đã tìm ra chìa khóa đến chiến thắng.

Steve lạnh hết cả sống lưng.

"K-không đời nào." Steve nuốt khan, gắng gượng nói, ha ha Bucky sẽ chẳng đời nào làm một chuyện phiền toái như vậy đâu.

Anh cố rặn ra mà cười lại với Tony, nhưng đâu đó trong tâm trí Steve biết mình đã vĩnh viễn bị đẩy xuống vực sâu không đáy.

Định mệnh cái Youtube và cái thử thách son môi dở hơi và cái thế kỷ 21 quái quỷ! Định mệnh hết!

 

*

 

Máy quay đã đỏ đèn.

Dù chỉ có hai người họ trong phòng thực hiện đoạn băng, Steve vẫn không thể tránh được cảm giác bị cả triệu con mắt đang dán vào. Nếu có điều gì đáng để cảm thấy hào hứng và khích lệ thì Captain America không bao giờ lùi bước trước khó khăn thử thách, và nhất là khi anh sẽ cùng trải qua thử thách với Bucky Barnes - người anh yêu nhất trên cõi đời này.

Họ đã được chuẩn bị cho thật tươm tất để trông thật bảnh trai và tự tin, tất cả là nhờ công Pepper. Chẳng có gì cần ngại ngần nữa, thôi thì cũng đành, Steve đeo lên vẻ tự tin của một thủ lĩnh và cùng Bucky cười thật tươi trước ống kính. Bucky có vẻ khoái chí khi hùa theo những trò "thử thách" như thế này, anh không biết vì sao cậu lại hứng thú, nhưng đôi khi lý do đơn giản chỉ là Bucky muốn bắt kịp nhịp sống số của thế kỷ 21 mà thôi.

"E hèm," Steve hắng giọng, nở nụ cười trìu mến. "Xin chào tất cả những con người tuyệt vời đang xem đoạn băng này. Tôi là Steve Rogers, còn đây là Bucky Barnes, bạn trai tôi." Steve nói, nhìn qua Bucky đang giơ tay lên chào kiểu quân đội khi anh giới thiệu đến cậu, "Hôm nay chúng tôi sẽ cùng nhau thực hiện Chapstick Challege. Cho những ai chưa biết, ở thử thách này, một người chơi sẽ phải thử 5 lượt son môi, và người còn lại sẽ phải bịt mắt mà đoán vị của từng loại son đó."

"Phần hay nhất của thử thách này là với mỗi lần đoán sai, người đoán sẽ phải lột bỏ một thứ đồ trên người." Bucky tiếp lời, cậu khoác một tay qua eo Steve và ngả vào vai anh. "Chúng tôi đã cùng thống nhất Steve sẽ bị bịt mắt còn tôi sẽ thử son. Sự thật thì tụi tôi không hẳn là fan chính hiệu của son như Natasha, nhưng tôi nghĩ Steve sẽ làm tốt bởi vì anh ấy rất giỏi phân biệt các hương vị, Steve nhỉ?"

"Tôi hy vọng thế," Steve nhún vai, anh cũng vòng tay qua người Bucky để kéo cậu lại gần. Khi anh quay sang nhìn cậu, gương mặt họ kề sát và sống mũi cọ qua nhau. Steve cảm giác gáy nóng ran lên.

 

*

**1**.

Bucky nhanh chóng bịt mắt Steve bằng một cái cà vạt màu xanh dương cùng tông với chiếc sơ mi trơn anh đang mặc.

"Ok, hãy bắt đầu nào!" Bucky hào hứng nói vào máy quay khi ngồi xuống cạnh một Steve đang hoàn toàn "mù tịt" với thỏi son Chapstick đầu tiên. Cậu tinh nghịch quơ quơ nó trước ống kính rồi quệt lên môi. Thỏi son hương cam, cũng khá dễ đoán.

"Ừm, thế giờ tớ phải làm sao để biết thỏi son có vị gì nhỉ?" Steve hỏi với một cái hích vai ngây ngô.

Bucky đảo tròn mắt vỡi cái biểu cảm hỡi giời hỡi đất. "Chúa ơi, hãy nói là cậu đang đùa đi Stevie."

"Ừa, đùa đó." Steve cười và đặt một tay lên cổ Bucky, kéo cậu vào nụ hôn đầy đam mê.

Đầu tiên Steve ngậm lấy môi dưới của cậu, mút lấy nó, anh nghĩ vị son này có mùi thơm hơi đanh. Có thể là chanh? Nhưng thay vì đoán luôn, anh tiếp tục đuổi theo đôi môi Bucky, hôn và hôn và hôn, tay đã xoắn cả vào làn tóc nâu của cậu. Những âm thanh quyến rũ vang vọng khắp căn phòng. Cuối cùng anh cũng cưỡng lại được một chút và để Bucky tách ra với một tiếng "chụt" kéo dài. Hai người cười khúc khích.

"Chanh!" Steve hô lớn. "Câu trả lời cuối cùng là chanh!"

"Sai lè!" Bucky kết luận luôn, cười đắc thắng. "Là vị cam, là cam đó, sao cậu có thể nhầm lẫn tai hại như thế được hả Stevie?"

"Ồ, nó cũng hơi hơi giống cam, nhưng tớ cứ nghĩ là chanh, tớ không biết nữa, vậy nghĩa là tớ phải cởi một món đồ trên người hả?" Steve nhăn nhó.

"Ừ hứ," Bucky toe toét gật gù.

Cậu giật phăng đôi tất tuần lộc của Steve khỏi chân và ném qua đầu.

 

**2**.

 

Vị son dưỡng lần này là dâu tây. Bucky lau phần son trước đi rồi thử loại mới lên.

"Lần này cậu mà đoán trật thì quả là rất kém tắm đấy Stevie."

Steve có vẻ như đã nhận ra bản thân dở tệ trong trò này nên anh đang cố tập trung hơn. Nhưng đôi môi của Bucky thì rất là dễ khiến con người ta lơ là mất cảnh giác. Họ lại có cái màn khóa môi nóng bỏng ấy lần nữa. Hai khuôn miệng dường như đói khát hơn mà áp vào nhau. Bucky vòng hai tay qua ôm cổ Steve và để anh nhấm nháp bờ môi có vẻ như sắp sưng tấy của mình.

Steve nếm được vị son, khá ngọt, và dù cái mùi hương này thật giả tạo nhưng chắc chắn đó là hương dâu. Nó như kiểu một loại kẹo cao su với thứ hương liệu tạo mùi y hệt vậy. Là dâu tây, Steve nhận ra. Nhưng một lần nữa anh cũng chưa vội đưa ra câu trả lời, Steve nghĩ mình đang chìm vào cảm giác huyền ảo đầy quyến rũ khi Bucky thể hiện kỹ năng hôn hít đày chuyên nghiệp của bản thân. Tất cả mọi người nên ghen tỵ với anh, Steve hạnh phúc tự nhủ.

"Dâu tây. Lần này không thể sai được." Steve nói, hơi thở hơn loạn lên.

"Cậu chắc trăm phần trăm chưa Stevie?" Bucky hỏi đầy khiêu khích.

Steve khẳng khái gật đầu. "Chắc!"

"Chính xác rồi. Là dâu tây đó." Bucky cười. "May cho cậu đấy chàng trai, tớ cũng không chắc là cậu đang mặc đủ năm thứ đồ để mà bị lột hết đâu."

"Tớ biết mình may mắn đến mức nào mà." Steve cười và nghiêng qua phía Bucky. Cậu để anh trộm một cái hôn chớp nhoáng. Kể cả khi bị bịt mắt, Steve vẫn biết Bucky đang mỉm cười, thật hạnh phúc.

 

**3**.

 

"Cái son đó chẳng giống vị việt quất tí nào hết!" Steve cố giải thích khi lột chiếc sơ mi ra khỏi cổ. "Ugh, không phải tại tớ đoán dở đâu, cậu không thể bắt tớ đoán đúng vị một thứ không có cái vị đó được."

"Chứ chẳng phải do vị giác của cậu tệ quá hả?" Bucky mỉa mai.

Cậu mím môi, cảm giác tây tấy lướt qua những thớ thịt hồng. Nụ hôn của Steve đã có phần mạnh bạo hơn, mạnh bạo hơn kể từ lần đầu tiên anh thú nhận tình cảm với cậu (đó là hơn một năm về trước), mạnh bạo hơn như thể cuối cùng anh cũng đã hoàn toàn thả lỏng để chìm vào khoảnh khắc và ngừng nghĩ về việc thế giới sẽ phán xét họ như thế nào, ngừng nghĩ về tất cả mọi thứ ngoại trừ vị môi của Bucky và _Bucky_. Đó là cảm giác gần nhất với giải thoát, cho cả hai người họ.

Bucky nhìn Steve lúc này, bán khỏa thân trước ống kính, hình thể tuyệt đẹp với những múi cơ rắn chắc cuồn cuộn của anh được phô bày. Và thế giới đã được chiêm ngưỡng một tuyệt tác, Bucky nghĩ, tuyệt tác thuộc về cậu.

"Chà chà," Bucky nhướn mày với ống kính máy quay, "Tớ khá chắc là bây giờ đang có rất nhiều những cô gái và những chàng trai chắp tay tạ ơn bất kỳ ai tạo ra cái thử thách này đấy. Bình tĩnh nhé mọi người."

"Tôi đoán là tôi chơi trò này dở tệ." Steve cười xòa nói khi anh hùa tay ôm Bucky và để cậu ngồi lên đùi mình. Bucky thật ấm, Steve nghĩ khi cọ má vào lớp vải trên áo cậu.

"Nào nào tập trung." Bucky chỉnh lại cái cà vạt đang bịt mắt Steve. "Nhắc cho cậu nhớ này, cậu còn hai lượt chơi nữa và hai món đồ trên người, nghĩa là vẫn có nguy cơ bị lột trần đó Steve. Chúc may mắn!"

 

**4**.

 

" _KHÔNGGGGG_!!!!" Một tiếng rú xé gió vang lên khi Bucky rời khỏi nụ hôn từ đùi Steve để cười khanh khách và trịnh trọng tuyên bố:

"Steven Grant Rogers, anh đã chính thức mất quần!"

Steve kêu lên thảm thương rồi đành uể oải đứng lên để cạp chiếc quần jean của anh lọt vào ống kính và tháo khóa. Anh tụt nó xuống, làm lộ ra chiếc boxer xám bó trước ánh nhìn đầy trầm trồ và tôn thờ của Bucky. Toàn thân Steve nóng ran lên, không chỉ bởi hơi ấm tỏa ra từ lò sưởi trong phòng mà còn bởi anh cảm nhận được ánh nhìn từ Bucky dán chặt lên mình.

"Mông đẹp đó Captain," Bucky huýt sáo, "giờ thì tớ nghĩ mọi người sẽ đưa ai sáng tạo ra thử thách này vào hàng ngũ thần thánh."

"Thor sẽ không thoải mái. Anh ấy sẽ bối rối và không thoải mái." Steve bình luận và ngồi xuống.

"Ừ nhưng chẳng ai quan tâm đâu Steve, họ đều đã bị cơ bụng và cặp mông của cậu hút hồn hết rồi." Bucky đáp. "Nhưng ai bảo cậu không phân biệt nổi chuối và xoài. Chuối và xoài, ok chúng đều có màu vàng nhưng hiển nhiên là chúng có vị khác nhau. Ý tớ là cả đời cậu cũng ăn đâu có ít chuối, thực sự khó để phân biệt đến vậy sao?!"

"Còn tùy thuộc cậu đang nói đến loại chuối nào." Steve ranh mãnh đáp. Giờ thì anh đã hoàn toàn nhập cuộc. Có vẻ như cái danh hiệu ông cụ 70 năm trinh trắng vừa bị xé bỏ đến roẹt trước mặt cả thế giới.

Bucky trưng ra một bộ mặt rất là ấn tượng. Cậu rụi rụi cần cổ đang nóng ran.

 

**5**.

 

"Bởi vì tớ vẫn chưa sẵn sàng chia sẻ toàn bộ cơ thể cậu với thế giới đâu nên lần này đừng đoán sai nhé Steve." Bucky nói nửa thật ngọt ngào, nửa tỏ ra nghiêm túc. "Hãy đoán đúng vì tớ được không? Làm ơn."

"Tớ ---ừm, sẽ cố gắng," Steve có vẻ không chắc chắn, nhưng mặt khác lại rất quyết tâm. "Tớ dở tệ trong trò này mà--hoặc có thể do đám son có vị sai lè te đó Bucky, tớ không biết được."

"Cái này sẽ dễ thôi." Bucky mím lớp son dưỡng trên môi, vị bạc hà mát lạnh.

"Okay." Steve hít một hơi thật sâu và môi họ lại kề nhau.

Hương vị mát lạnh xộc thẳng vào khứu giác và đồng thời râm ran trên đầu lưỡi Steve. _Bạc hà_. Steve biết chắc là bạc hà, chẳng thể nhầm lẫn đi đâu được nữa. Nhưng cái cảm giác này, khi hơi ấm của một không gian tràn đầy niềm vui Giánh sinh vây quanh anh đối nghịch hẳn với cái mát lạnh trên đôi môi họ, khi cảm giác hưng phấn chảy rần rật trong từng thớ cơ nơi anh bị chặn lại bởi một phần lý trí yếu ớt nói rằng họ đang bị ghi hình, Steve muốn kéo dài nụ hôn này thêm một chút. Và dù đoạn băng sẽ được đem đi chỉnh sửa rồi cắt bớt rồi thậm chí họ có thể cứ thế giấu nhẹm nó đi mà chẳng cần đem đi đâu cả, anh vẫn muốn cho cả thế giới thấy anh và Bucky đang hạnh phúc biết nhường nào. Bởi vì anh quá đỗi tự hào, có lẽ sự ngại ngùng ban đầu đã hoàn toàn tiêu biến để nhường chỗ cho sự tự hào ấy lên ngôi.

Rồi thì bất thình lình Steve ôm ghì lấy Bucky và đẩy cậu nằm xoài xuống ghế. Lúc này máy quay chỉ thấy được sống lưng trần nhấp nhô của Steve, bàn tay kim loại của Bucky miết dọc trên đó và những âm thanh mút mát đầy kích thích của nụ hôn. Họ sẽ chỉ có thể tưởng tượng mà thôi, họ sẽ không biết đôi môi Steve đang trưng ra vẻ khao khát nguyên thủy nhất, cứ thế dấn tới như muốn tiến vào sâu hơn. Đôi thớ lưỡi đan vào nhau, luồn vào khoang miệng nhau. Nó thật cuồng nhiệt và hoang dại và nhanh chóng lướt qua như thể một tia điện giật chớp.

Steve rời ra, anh tháo cà vạt bịt mắt, thì thào, đủ nhỏ để không lọt vào máy quay. "Tớ có khiến cậu hoảng không?"

Bucky im lặng nhìn anh đăm đăm, vẻ kinh ngạc. Cậu rướn lên, môi họ lại chạm nhau, âu yếm dịu dàng. Thời gian trôi chậm lại và cả hai tận hưởng nó. Những cọng râu lún phún của Bucky cạ vào má Steve, tròng mắt gần kề nơi cậu hơi hé mở khi họ tách ra, sát rạt tới nỗi Steve nhìn thấy cả những vân xanh ngoằn ngoèo trong con ngươi và đồng tử đen dãn rộng của Bucky, rồi lại âm thanh nụ hôn, thanh mảnh dịu dàng hơn, mà cũng vẫn vang vọng, trong đường hầm hun hút của tâm tưởng mỗi người.

Chớp mắt một cái, Bucky đã đẩy cả hai ngồi dậy và họ cười phá lên khi nhìn bộ dạng xù xì của nhau.

"Bạc hà." Steve nói, thật trịnh thượng. "Tôi bị rớt cái cà vạt bịt mắt, nhưng chưa có trông thấy thỏi son đâu, thề đấy!"

"Đúng rồi," Bucky cười, thở hổn hển. "Nếu lần này cậu đoán trật thì tớ chịu không biết phải xử cậu sao cho thích đáng nữa."

"Nhưng tớ đã làm tốt." Steve nhìn ống kính nói. "Vậy kết qủa chung cuộc là Steve Rogers 2/5 điểm. Tôi đoán tôi không giỏi lắm, nhưng tôi đã cố gắng hết sức. Ban đầu tôi có hơi e dè với trò thử thách này nhưng cuối cùng hóa ra lại có một khoảng thời gian vui vẻ.Tôi đoán rằng mình nên kết thúc đoạn phim ở đây. Rất cảm ơn các bạn đã theo dõi và xin lỗi nếu như chúng tôi có làm gì hơi quá đà."

"Chúc các bạn một Giáng sinh an lành và một năm mới tràn đầy niềm vui, cá nhân tôi thực sự hy vọng không có kẻ điên nào hoành hành trong ngày lễ, hừm, tốt nhất là từ nay về sau không có ai muốn đập phá trái đất nữa." Bucky tiếp lời, nở một nụ cười 'cảm ơn nhé' rồi rướn người tắt máy quay trong khi Steve vẫy tay chào tạm biệt.

 

*

 

_"Giờ chúng ta có thể hôn hít trong tự do và mặc xác thế giới."_

Steve mỉm cười khi Bucky nhào vào lòng anh.

 

Hết


End file.
